


nothing's real

by peachboyf



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachboyf/pseuds/peachboyf
Summary: Alucard wants to curse his own waning mind. The apparitions of his father, then the hallucinations of his mother, and now this again?





	nothing's real

**Author's Note:**

> a teeny tiny vent fic
> 
> enjoy <3

Alucard has barely cleaned himself up after another break down when there is the lightest knock on the doorway, the gentlest echo as if the castle itself is afraid to disturb him.

When he looks up he feels his heart sink, tears springing unbidden as Sypha fills his vision. She’s leaning against the doorway looking the exact same as she did after he bid them goodbye, except not. Her hair is longer, nearly to her shoulders. There are no bandages wrapping her chest, but there is the washed out peach of scars marring the smooth skin of his arm. Her cheeks have filled out a bit, though her features have stayed severe in their sharpness. She’s matured with time, and Alucard wants to curse his own waning mind. The apparitions of his father, then the hallucinations of his mother, and now this again?

Alucard can’t even bring himself not to cry at the false sight. The tears drip freely down previously dry cheeks, and he can only just make out an expression of concern and horror on this Sypha through the blur. This torment, conjured by the lonely mind of someone who has lived much too long, even she is worried for him. Alucard can only dip his head down, and hope that once he opens his eyes he’ll be truly alone again.

“Alucard?”

His head whips up, and behind Sypha is now Trevor. The stubble on his face is longer than Alucard has seen it, but otherwise he is wholly unchanged in a way similar to Sypha. Alucard almost wants to laugh at the absurdity of the situation, especially as Sypha and Trevor exchange a soft look. Sypha is the first to move towards him, and she’s got the grace of a fighter about her as she approaches. Her hands land softly on his cheeks, thumbs swiping away the tears. Alucard sucks in a choked breath.

“You’re here.” Alucard says. The disbelief in his voice is almost as thick as the tears choking him. Sypha’s frown grows.

“Of course. We said we would be back.” She murmurs, using the hem of her robes to properly clean his cheeks. Trevor approaches when Alucard is looking closer to put together, he settles a hand on Sypha shoulder, where she is kneeling in front of Alucard, and brings one hand up to tuck a long lock of silver behind his ear. Calloused fingers run along the shell, and Alucard shivers at the delicate motion, sinking into contact he hasn’t had in months. 

“I thought it was…” He whispers, tilting up to looking at Trevor. Trevor’s fingers thread into his hair, pushing through pale strands to cup his nape. 

“A dream.” Trevor answers. Alucard nods, and though his tears have long since stopped under Sypha’s careful hands, sliding along his arms to take his between her own he feels like he could easily break again. Sypha shushes him when he hiccups embarrassingly.

“Well,” Sypha says, gripping Alucard’s hands tight enough to hurt if he were merely a man, “We are not. We are back, and we will stay as long as you need us.”

“We missed you.” Trevor adds, and though he looks pained as he says it, he still says it. Out loud. With his own will. Alucard is mildly surprised. How much could they have matured in only a year? He’s plenty excited to find out.

“Come,” Sypha says, standing straight. Alucard is helpless to follow as she refuses to release his hands.

 

Alucard finds himself seated across from Trevor and Sypha in a nearby inn. The barkeep seemed suspicious of them at first, but under Sypha’s beguiling looks and charming accent, he serves them and leaves them be. Trevor is in the corner with Sypha squished in next to him, brushing elbows each time one of them moves. Sypha is trying her best to eat and tell the stories of their adventures at the same time. Trevor doesn’t hesitate to interrupt her to tell the story over again, but better, in his own mind, though Alucard notices the details don’t change at all.

They go back and forth, Sypha stealing food of Trevor’s plate as her own nears empty, and Trevor griping though he doesn’t do anything to stop her. Alucard is stunned as he listens and notices and observes. They seem so different yet not. He finds himself hiding a smile behind the rim of his tea when Trevor pinches Sypha’s side, only for her to retaliate by tickling him. Trevor’s laughter is infectious, and Sypha is cackling over him while Alucard’s shoulder shake.

Alucard can’t help but think this is strange.

Not moments ago, he was being driven out of his mind by his own loneliness. Now, he is watching Trevor swipe cream onto Sypha’s nose to get her to back off so he can wipe tears of joy from the corner of his eyes. His stubble has bread crumbs caught in it, and Sypha’s hair is falling out of the ponytail she’s put it in while they were walking here, thin strawberry strands framing her wide grin. The sunrise is shining through the dingy window of the inn, glinting off Alucard’s alabaster skin. Alucard looks down at his own hands, turning them palm up, and wondering if maybe this is a dream. An incredibly, vivid dream. 

Two hands overlap his own. One scarred and whip-roughened and pale, the other soft and graceful and dark next to his own. Alucard blinks back tears, looking up at them both. He meets two pairs of eyes, both endlessly blue, and he thinks he knows what love is. He thinks he understands just a little bit better the why of his father’s road to his own demise.


End file.
